Illusion
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: The new pink haired actress, Hinamori Amu, won the audition for the new drama Love Polygon featuring Tsukyomi Ikuto, Hotori Tadase, and Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. Her character loves Ikuto's character who loves Lulu's character who loves Tadase's character who loves Amu's character, but what happens when some of the Love Polygon's love interests become reality?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. **

In the city of Tokyo, half of a hundred females were all rehearsing their lines and preparing for the audition in a room appointed for them. With numbers on everyone's name tag, they were all scattered around the room. Settling in front of a mirror, many of these women were preening themselves, trying to pass with looks. Endeavoring to acquire the role through skills, some actresses rehearsed the script with immense enthusiasm. A few arrogant females undermined those around them, displaying their deluded superior position. A candidate with bubblegum pink hair rested in a dark corner with earphones in her ears and the opened script on her lap. If you looked at her clothes, black skinny jeans could be found on her long, pale legs; and her red hooded sweatshirt's sleeves concealed her small, delicate hands. Under the hood of that strange woman, her shoulder-length hair framed her face. The applicant's apparel, which clashed with all the other candidates' extravagant, brand attire, attracted much unnecessary attention. Therefore, she appeared as if she did not care about this audition.

"All candidates with the number two please make your way to the next room," The speakers around the room instructed the candidates with that number. With that instruction, the group of fifteen girls walked eagerly and nervously to the door. There were two doors that connected to this room – the way they came in and the door they came out. "I repeat all candidates with the number two please make your way to the next room."

The number remaining was one. Half of the leftovers were relieved of the announcement, yet the other moiety were stressed that they weren't chosen. The girl in the corner expressed no emotion and continued to stare down at her script with music sounding in her ears.

This audition was for a protagonist, Yamada Aya, role in the upcoming series "Love Polygon". The relationship held between the two protagonist, Aya and Nakamura Yuki, was more of a rivalry, but the script writers considered them sworn enemies of hatred. The whole story plot lined up with the title "Love Polygon". Since pre-school, Aya loved her childhood friend Miyagi Aoi and professed it openly, but he took her love confessions as a joke. Years later at middle school, Aoi fell in love with Yuki, but a year before, Yuki had fallen for her older brother's childhood friend, Otonashi Hideki. Yuki had four years to seize her opportunity with her loved one, but regretfully she missed her chance. On the graduation of middle school, Hideki fell in love with Aya, and the love polygon began. The series would take place in their high school days. The renowned actor Tsukiyomi Ikuto starred as Miyagi Aoi, The rising idol Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto would be playing as the female protagonist, and the finals of the auditions for Otonashi Hideki also began today.

"All remaining candidates please make your way to the next room," The speakers once more instructed the candidates which deserved no number. Everyone including the candidate in the corner joined the judges in the next room. They stood in a line confronting the judges. A table with beverages, papers, and pens separated them from the judges. There were three judges and Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto sat in chairs facing the applicants.

"Did you memorize the scripts, ladies?" One male judge asked sweetly, leaning slightly forward. The females smiled, but it dropped immediately at his next words. "Well, you wasted your time with that piece of garbage. That is not what we will be using to select the role. The directors and producers wanted 'Yamada Aya' to be created by the actress who passes. Let me sum it up for you. It means that you create her personality. You will have to prove to us you can actually act the role perfectly and improvise. If you still think you can pass with half-hearted effort, I shall inform you that no other girl has passed this. Now if you look at the back of your name tag, you can see another number. We will call you out random numbers from one to fifteen, and whoever's number that is should amaze us with their 'Yamada Aya'. Yuki has just found out Hideki loves Aya and thinks Aya likes him. Aya finally meets the person who Aoi has loved and thinks that they both have mutual feelings. You will have a verbal fight with Lulu-chan who will be 'Nakamura Yuki'. If you exceed our expectations, you pass. If you don't, you fail, but don't worry. We will stay silent and sound the buzzer to signal your failure... Number twelve, get up here and wow us."

"Wait, you should at least give them some time to think," The female judge next to him demanded, giving him a stern look. He stared back at her, refusing to give in to the plea. Their silent intense battle raged on. One certain judge could no longer handle the advantage they gave these rookies.

"I am giving you ten seconds to think of you character. Ten, Nine, Eight…One. Get your butt over here, Number Twelve," The greenish blond settled the fight with words as many idols did. Everyone except a lone blond took a step back simultaneously. The nervous blond had looked behind her to see that they had abandoned her. However it was not unfair; for she was number twelve. "Good morning, Yamada-san. How was your day?"

"G-G-Great, how was yours?" She reversed the question, not knowing what next to do. "Yuki" sighed and looked at her water bottle wistfully. "What's wrong, Lulu-sama?" A buzzer's ring blared through the room. The ex-candidate reluctantly exited the room through the door she came through, crying over her mistake. Her mistake was addressing "Yuki" as Lulu.

"Number Three." The celebrity called. The female stepped forward pompously. "Yamada-san, I like Hideki, but he likes you. What should I do to make him look at me?"

"That's simple. You get plastic surgery like I did," The red head flipped her hair and began laughing hysterically. A buzzer sounded, causing the candidate to be in an uproar. "What was so wrong about my 'Aya'?"

"Your 'Aya' would not attract the romance viewers but would attract comedy viewers. We would lose our former viewers and attain only a number of comedic ones who can stand romance," The female judge explained the problem, but it would not get through her thick head. They had resulted to use the security. Eleven attempts went by, but their talents lacked many blemishes.

"Number One." Lulu ordered for the candidate to come forward, but the candidate ran straight for the door in tears. "Number Thirteen, you are the last one. Take off the hood and please at least pass a greeting." The perfectionist summoned the pink haired one who stood as still as a rock. "Do you like anyone in particular in our grade?"

"I do like somebody. Are you curious as with whom I've fallen head over heels for?" The "rock" became a typical cheerful schoolgirl. Lulu and the judges weren't moved at all. This is just some typical act that could have been broken easily. "I'll give you a hint if you like. He is one of the biggest idiots."

"Why would you consider him an idiot if you love him?" Lulu gave her an easy question.

"You know, Yuki-_hime, _you shouldn't love them for their perfection, rather you should love them for who they are," "Aya" scolded her sternly with a smile. Her aura became filled with jealousy and anger which was obvious to the judges. "They're not mere object for show."

"You shouldn't be accusing me of such things when you only love them only for their looks," "Yuki" returned the same feelings with a similar smile as she.

"I think you've been bathing under the sun for too long, _Hime_. Would you want some water? I think it may bring you back to reality," She offered as her smile widened.

"I would be much happier if you drop your false pretense of me," The blonde answered, increasing the tension in this room. The judges felt the tension as clear as day. The two may have been smiling, but their demeanors were far from it. "Hideki and Aoi would hate you if they knew who you really are." Aya's smile dropped instantly at the word "hate".

"I don't want to be told that from some stuck up snob who treats people as mere tools," Aya scowled. Two of the judges couldn't look straight in her eyes because they felt as if she were talking to them. It seemed as if she was peeking into their hearts and minds. They were restlessly squirming in their seats. "Now-"

"Cut! You can get the part, just please stop," A judge concluded the audition. With his eyes glazed with fear, he shook in his chair.

"It looks like you got the part, rookie. What's your name?" The other male judge diverted her attention to him as the female judge was coaxing the other. "While you're at that, could you please tell us why you are in such casual attire for a famous drama?"

"I… I am H-Hinamori Amu and…Well, I w-woke up late… and s-spilled my coffee on the c-clothes I was supposed t-to wear," With a flushed face, Amu replied, distracting herself with her hands.

"Here is the script and the schedule. Good luck," The scared judge handed her a black binder, still recovering from the shock. She warmly smiled at him, easing his fear. "I'll give you a brief look at tomorrow. You will have a photo shoot tomorrow in the morning with Lulu-san. You and Tsukiyomi-san will have lunch with a news reporter. After lunch, you and the actor for Hideki will be acting out the scene from when you two met. Next you and the cast will be at the press conference. At sunset, you, Tsukiyomi-san, and Lulu-san will be playing a scene together. When night comes, you will have a scene when you intrude Tsukiyomi's room. You will attend the opening party after. That would be the end of your day. You can leave now."

Amu left the room, devoid of any expression. Her manager, Rima, was waiting for her in the next room.

"You made it," Rima stated. There was no question in it.

"I made it," Amu smiled and hugged the little imp who was several centimeters shorter than her, squealing. "I know it is going to be difficult, but with you at my side, I am sure I will make it." Rima began laughing softly. "Why are you laughing?" Amu pouted, releasing her hold on her.

"I won't let you take back those words. I already recorded you," The manager proclaimed. "I knew it was right to record you. You always say words like that when you accomplished something."

"Rima..." The client sighed, shaking her head in despair.

**I may have attained my laptop back, but I can't be focused in on the stories because I have one more week of school until break. I will pay more attention during the break.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

**Please don't be angry at me. I had midterms, and the document thing on my laptop had problems. Oh, also, congratulations for Hana-chan to finally be back online.**

"What are we going to be doing today, Rima?" Amu asked as she and Rima walked down the halls of the elite hotel called Easter.

"The judge got our schedule wrong. Only the press conference is today. The photo shoots are tomorrow. The acting is the day after that. The opening party will be tomorrow, but it's not required. It's just a bunch of actors and famous people there. Right now we'll be meeting the other actors and then after thirty minutes of that we'll be at the press conference," Rima said nonchalantly. Amu had a different response.

"NANI?!" Amu yelled as if she were to meet her doom. Rima was about to respond to her overreaction, but Amu had already made it half way down the hall. Rima sighed. She had to face two decisions. Come in empty handed or run after Amu. Considering the fact that she hated any physical effort, she chose the first choice and continued on her way. In truth, Rima already knew Amu would come back to her since they were friends. Amu wouldn't let Rima be the one to blame for not bringing her client. Rima always relied on Amu's loyalty to her friends. Rima's prediction was correct, for Amu was already heading back after a half hour of trying to run and hide. The only thing Rima had forgotten was Amu's lack of direction skills.

As Rima was walking into the room where the staff was to meet, Amu was wandering around, looking for the room. She had asked the front desk and anyone who walked by, but no one knew what she was talking about except the front desk. The front desk thought she was a mere staff member and told her that she shouldn't be too prideful to be working for a movie with Tsukiyomi Ikuto in it. Rima had told Amu that the meeting was at 3 PM, but since Rima had to deal with something, Rima and Amu came at 2 PM. The hotel had about 50 floors, and she had to search for that meeting room in less than an hour.

It was already 2:45, but Amu still couldn't find the room. Amu decided to run around the halls and look for the color blond, but since there were many blonds, she stopped quite a lot. She was about to go up the stairs to the sixth floor, but something blue caught her eye. She looked up the stairs to see a blue haired man.

"Ikuto…" His name fell from her lips. Her voice's volume seemed to gradually dim to a hush. Their eyes met. Something sparked but disappeared within a moment. "O-Oh, sorry, Ik- no Tsu-Tsukiyomi-san, I must be blocking your way. I'll hurry on my way."

She quickly climbed the steps near the wall and away from Ikuto who was near the rails of the stairs. She made it a step away from the top before Ikuto slammed his hands on the wall either side of her and trapped her in his arms.

"Um… Tsukiyomi-san?" Amu looked at the pathway that he blocked with his arm rather than his eyes. That action somewhat annoyed him. "What are you doing?"

"You love me," He said. He received a red Amu who was about to refute that sentence. "You're Hinamori Amu and playing Yamada Aya who is in love with my character Miyagi Aoi." Amu understood what he meant, but a pink residue was left on her face. "You're lost as well." She gave a startled gasp and looked him dead in the eye. "You're going the wrong way. It's this way. I'll show you."

Ikuto walked down the stairs to the room with Amu following close behind.

"_Am I that easy to read_?" Amu muttered under her breath.

"You might as well be mute," He responded to her question. She almost took that as an insult until he yet again cleared it for her. "People will still understand you as well you are with a voice." She didn't take that any kinder than what she thought it to be. She pouted, and he smirked. Even if his back faced her, he understood her like the back of his hand, maybe even better.

They rounded a few corners until they reached a room. The room was the meeting room which the opening announcement of the actors. Amu and Ikuto were absent for the meeting with the other actors and were late for the announcement. As Amu and Ikuto entered the room, the press was getting all excited about this. Amu and Ikuto entered the room as if they were a couple. Ikuto was smirking, and Amu was pouting with a blush on her face. Ikuto and Amu sat in their designated chairs.

"Ikuto, is it true you and Amu attended the same middle school Seiyo Academy?" A reporter asked him. The whole press stayed silent to listen.

"Amu, would you like to answer that?" Everyone turned towards Amu except Ikuto.

"Pass." Amu's words didn't answer the question, but her red face riled them up.

"What did you do together, Hinamori-san?" Another reporter shot up, causing them Amu more grief.

"Tsukiyomi-san's turn," She answered, drinking her bottle of water. Through her many years of studying acting, she calmed her voice; but her blush stayed because the man who started it was right next to her.

"What else would teenagers in love do?" Ikuto hinted off something. He received many different kinds of responses.

"Ikuto! No, Tsukiyomi-san, you shouldn't say such misleading comments," Amu slammed her bottle of water on the table.

"You're not one to talk, _Strawberry-koi_," He continued teasing her.

The press conference consisted from that moment on with Ikuto's teases and hints, Amu's protests and blush, the press' questions, and the staff trying to calm them down. The other actors were completely forgotten.

**~Time Skip~**

"Ikuto, Amu, I don't care whether you are in a scandal or in a relationship. As long as it doesn't affect your acting or the movie, I could care less," The director scolded them after the press conference. "We'll be acting the day after tomorrow so be ready."

**Thanks for making it to the end of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

**Happy Birthday, Hana-chan! **

**This idea for this chapter was given to me by the oh so helpful Hana-chan who's going on a date with her boyfriend! Wish her good luck! Should I do Monochrome?**

**Normal POV**

"Amu, you're late!" The photographer scolded the rookie actress.

"Ikuto's late, too!" She tried to make Ikuto have some of the blame.

"He was excused because he had to do something before this unlike some unprofessional actress who just slept in. I'm sorry, Tsukiyomi-sama," He apologized to Ikuto. With his abrupt personality change, it seemed as if he was bipolar. "Ikuto, you can just go outside to take some pictures with Lulu. Amu, get your butt over to that set with the white background." Yup, very bipolar.

"Talk about favoritism," Amu murmured under her breath. It didn't catch the photographer's ears, only her childhood sweetheart.

"Don't worry. You'll be having to facing more than just this," Ikuto patted her shoulder, walking off to the doors that led outside.

Amu dragged her body to the set where Tadase was.

"Hey, Hinamori-san, how are you doing? How has the years been with Ikuto? Oh, I forgot Ikuto left you. I wonder why that isn't on the press," Tadase laughed. "We even went to the same middle school together. The story plot does somewhat match our lives. I did fall for you, but that was a month before the graduation. I looked at the script it was like our lives."

"Don't remind me. Let's just get it over with." Trying not to release all the anger she contained, she placed her professional poker face.

"Just do whatever you rookies think you can do to portray your characters. Since this is the beginning of the movie, just act as if you just met or something," The photographer sighed at how he doesn't have Ikuto.

Tadase tripped Amu making her fall flat on her face. Amu sat up on her knees, rubbing her nose that had met a cruel fate. Tadase stood in front of her, offering a hand.

"Stop," The photographer took the picture as Amu stared up in surprise. Shot after shot, the camera snapped.

"_This is just how we met, right? But you were crying," _Barely moving his lips, he reminded her more of her past. _"Just like how you are now."_

Amu hastily wiped away the tears trickling down and picked up the mask that fell from her face.

"Now just stand together and smile like any normal school kids," He said.

Amu quickly stood up next to Tadase. Forming v's by her fingers with both hands, she grinned to the best of her ability, trying to pass off as a happy school kid. It actually did work, but Ikuto, who was walking in, noticed. Tadase smiled as well. The princely smile he only knew. You could tell that the two had a lot of distance between them.

"Stop," The photographer ordered. After just a couple of snaps, he finished and banished them from the set just for a while.

"Ikuto, Amu," Dropping all the favoritism he once had, he ordered them to get in front of the camera. "Amu, your character loves Ikuto. Ikuto, your character thinks of Amu as a sister. Go!"

Ikuto hugged Amu from behind, laying his arms loosely around her neck and looking down at her face. She looked up at him, touching his arms with her hands. She was blushing profusely as Ikuto smirked with one hand ruffling her hair.

"Stop!" The photographer moved around the set, snapping at every direction. "Go!"

"_Your turn," _Ikuto mouthed, letting go of her. Amu went behind Ikuto and jumped on his back so that he could piggy back her. He supported her legs as Amu raised her hands as if she were in a rollercoaster. Ikuto looked at her, raising a brow; but she just smiled contently. You could notice the blush had not been removed from her face yet.

"Stop!" He said, flashing a couple more pictures. "Go!"

**Time Skip**

"You can take a break now," The photographer said. "The bentos will be here soon so just hang on."

"Hey, Amu, sit over here." Ikuto motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch.

"What is it?" She asked grimly.

"Why not talk about old times?" The blue haired man suggested. "To kill time."

"Why not? Where do we start?" Amu said.

**I'm sorry. It's short, but I have a science essay. I'll update this chapter next week. My spring break. Don't worry, I'll try to update. I'm sorry I couldn't update last month, I forgot about this story. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HANA-CHAN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

"Tell me your first impression of me," Ikuto said, opening his bento. Amu did likewise.

"My first impression of you, huh? The first time I laid eyes on you I remember you were napping in a tree. To me, you looked like a very big cat in a tree. The first time that I actually heard you was on the night of that day. You were playing your violin under the moonlight. I thought you were born to be a celebrity with how well the moon shined on you. From that point, I thought you were the serene type of guy; but that image crumbled away when I heard you flirting with a girl who passed by," Amu told him.

"Let me get this straight. The nice, quiet type of guy can't go and flirt with an attractive girl?" He scoffed. She gave him _the _look that said_, 'Seriously.'_ "Just saying. Don't mind me anymore just go on with life."

"Anyway, my initial impression of you was that you were the serene type of guy; but if you consider the first day as the first impression, I thought you were some arrogant Casanova," She stated.

"I can't say I'm not hurt by that," He feigned hurt. "My first impression of you was… Wait, which pink haired girl were you?"

"You're kidding me," She said.

"Fine, my first impression of you was that you were an interesting girl, and I was right," He informed her, throwing his bento into the trashcan nearby. "Hey, Amu, when we were going out, did you think I was a good kisser?"

"Don't I get to ask the question?" She pointed out, but he just shook his head. "I hadn't kissed anyone before so I can't tell."

"Did you date anyone other than me?" He asked.

"I didn't date anyone before you," She said.

"What about after?" Acting nonchalantly, he inquired.

"We're talking about old memories when we went out, not after," Amu refused to answer.

"Sigh… then let's go back," Ikuto suggested.

"That's it?" She stared at him in utter disbelief.

"What did you expect? I never did expect you to be one to want to be a celebrity. Weren't you shy back then?" Ikuto remembered the memories of their innocent relationship.

"Don't worry this is only a one-time thing for me," Amu informed him.

"One-time? Oh, so you want to be a one-hit wonder or is there a reason why you're here?" He smirked. After a long pause, he chuckled and said, "Just messing with you. Don't take it to heart."

"It's true. I'm here for a reason," She said, looking at him with a solemn face.

"Am I that reason?" He joked.

"If I said yes, what would you do?" The rosette threw out a question which surprised him.

"Where did you get this new sense of humor, Amu?" The blue haired man tried to laugh this matter off, but Amu wouldn't.

"It seems we both changed. I don't remember that you were only filled with jokes. I have to go now," She sighed, leaving the room.

"That's the last time I'll ever take advice from Kukai," He sighed lying on the couch.

**Didn't know what else to do so I'll cut off here. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything. I will probably update all of my stories to announce something. I am making a poll, which is for the continuation for Fake Marriage, Real Love. I'm giving you three options for that. (1. Prequel 2. Sequel 3. Don't write one.)**

**There's this other story I may do. Amu's Secret: **

**"Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto met in college and swore to marry, but somehow, they never did. Eight years after the separation, Amu and Ikuto meet yet again at Souma Utau and Kukai's wedding. During the whole wedding, Amu is trying to keep Utau and Kukai quiet about something."**

**If at least one of you votes for it, I will write it. It doesn't matter if more people hate it because I had the permission of nekogirl017 and had the high approval of AmuxIkutolover. These two story suggestions were made by fanficgirl85. **

"Action!"

{In the boy's locker rooms, half of the males cheered for their triumphant leader Aoi **(Ikuto).** The other half sulked in their gym clothes, muttering incoherent comments.

"May we please give our natural born leader Miyagi Aoi a big round of applause for saving us from a miserable loss." Standing atop the bench, a brown haired boy cheered, followed by a victorious roar.

"Sit down, Watanabe-san." Pulling his teammate down, the blue haired, humble champion sighed.

"I'm betting that you get all those fan girls with that modesty of yours. That's probably how you scored Yamada Aya, isn't that right, Hideki **(Tadase)**?" A boy from the other team sneered.

"That isn't true. It's just that Aya has been my childhood friend. She's like a sister." Aoi clarified.

"Then why does she say, 'I love you, Aoi,'?" Hideki said.}

"Cut! Hideki-san, you have to be more grim about it. Show that you don't like her loving some other guy." The director advised. "Action!"

{"Then why does she say, 'I love you, Aoi,'?" Hideki grimaced at the thought.

"You're not one to talk, Otonashi-san. Don't you have the graceful Nakamura Yuki at your side practically at all times?" Aoi spat out in disgust.

"Now, now, boys, I know that you are both very much in love with each other's childhood friends; but let's refrain from acting like jealous middle school girls." Watanabe said, stepping between the two. Hideki and Aoi gave one last glare glazed with a furious resentment and turned away from each other, leaving the locker room.}

"Cut! Ten minute break. Next Scene outside at the park outside. Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san." The director only said the main points because he felt as if the needless words were wasteful of breath.

"Hey, Amu, could we please redo that last conversation we had?" Striding to the rosette Ikuto sought redemption for his earlier mistake.

"Sorry, I have to rehearse the script." She rejected him in a heartbeat. Although she had been rehearsing the scene prior to his question, Amu could have spared time.

"I understand than we can rehearse for our script together." He offered, desperate for any sort of redemption.

"I'm sorry. I already promised a staff member to help them with the equipment." She wouldn't give him a chance to be with her… or was it that she didn't want to have a chance with him?

"I'll help as well." Ikuto begged in a pathetic manner.

"She hates famous celebrities. We wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, now would we?" Amu had made an obvious lie, but Ikuto was in no place to charge her with those offenses because he had done so before.

"I'll wear something to conceal my identity." He said.

"I prefer not to lie to people with whom I've only just began a friendship." Amu scowled, placing her script in her bag and walking off.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Ikuto asked.

"Why do you care, _Tsukiyomi-san_?" She responded with a cold tone.

"Amu, I may have done those things to you, but that doesn't mean-"

"I put the things you've done to me behind me already." She informed him.

"Then, why do you treat me like this?" He said.

"I have to go…" She trailed off, walking away.

"**ACTION"**

{"Why do we always walk back together, Aya **(Amu)**?" Walking slowly next to his childhood friend, Aoi sighed out a rhetorical question.

"What's wrong with this? Isn't it natural to walk with somebody you love?" With innocent eyes, Aya looked to her neighbor.

"You shouldn't be throwing around the word 'love' a lot. People are getting the wrong idea about us." He prompted her.

"I do love you. You're the only one who doesn't understand, Aoi." She gleamed, but her face contorted to a sober expression. "Just as much as you look at Yuki."

"Oh, I guess the cat's out of the bag. Well, it's true. I like Yuki, but you wouldn't understand this feeling. This feeling… it puts you in some sort of pleasant haze. It's as if she's the only thing that's in my head. Ha, she's kind of like my world, isn't it?" He laughed to himself.

"_Aoi… you don't understand women, do you?" _She thought to herself with remorse.

"Would you mind helping me out here?" Aoi requested. "A woman knows women better than a man like me."

"You really don't know women… Sure, what are childhood… _friends _for." She sighed as there drew a dark expression across her face.}

"Cut! Your expressions were exceptional!" The director commended.

**I was planning on posting this way later because it will take some time for me to actually update all stories because my teachers are just dropping all the tests on us. I had like two Math tests this week. It's stupid. Anyway, thanks for being patient with me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I looked through the reviews, and I thought, "Oh God, I really need a Beta Reader." I mention that because I really need one. Although I doubt that there would be a person who would become my beta reader, I'd rather be disappointed in my lack of ability than regret that I didn't ask. Thanks, Molly and blue2012, for pointing out my problems. The only thing left is the discovery for the solution, but the problem to that is that I'm in the dark trying to grasp hold of anything that could help me. I'm really sorry for making you guys read it over again and again because I didn't explain it or define it enough. I'm also sorry, Molly. I don't understand your last question: "Does Ikuto. Feel. Bad because he thought what Amu said wasn't her real feeling?". I can't really explain what's happening because I was trying to imply it, but it ended up being terribly implied. I actually should be really sorry, but I'm pretty happy because I got reviews that helped me out. I have too much positive feelings to actually feel sorry. Sorry for- never mind.**

**Also, do you prefer it if I add in scenes from the drama or not?**

"Lulu, you will be sitting at that desk piled with paper, filling in random things. Ikuto, you'll enter the classroom three seconds after I yell action. Walk to her and follow the script. Now, places, people!" The director yelled in the classroom. Lulu was already in the desk, and Ikuto paced two steps back to get into place. "Now, ACTION!"

**{Love Polygon} **

**Yamada Aya = Amu | Otonashi Hideki = Tadase | Miyagi Aoi = Ikuto | Nakamura Yuki = Lulu**

The student council president, Nakamura Yuki, breathed out a frustrated sigh, still managing to look graceful. The student council vice president, Miyagi Aoi, entered the classroom, unnoticed by the president.

"Nakamura-san, I would be glad to help you, if you would like that." Coming up from behind her, Aoi offered, slightly startling her.

"If it wouldn't be a bother to you, it would be great if you did." Yuki responded with a proper smile. Aoi placed half of the pile onto the desk by her side, seating himself and working. With a dim blush, he would give a sideways glace every now and then. They continued their work for the next couple of moments until Yuki had to ask.

"Miyagi-san, how is… your little Yamada-san doing?" She asked him with a slight concerned face.

"O-Oh, I-It's not like that. I don't like Aya in any way other than a little sister." Aoi tried to explain himself, flushing slightly.

"What is she like?" Not understanding his reaction, Yuki asked in a different way.

"Aya resides in a small, child-like body. One would wonder how all that spirit stays in one body without breaking her. She shares her joys with others and makes those around her smile and happy. Aya may look like an oblivious, naïve child; but she understands far more things than most people, me included."

"… W-Wow, no wonder he likes her." Yuki sighed to herself.

"Nakamura-san, is the 'he' to whom you are referring the guy you like?" Aoi asked.

"Yes, but he sets his eyes on Yamada-san. I can't blame him." She said, looking wistfully at the bracelet on her wrist.

"If he can't see the great person you are, I don't think he's right for you." He advised.

"Thanks, but that's not true. Although he sees me and understands me the most out of everyone else, he likes Yamada-san better than me." Yuki sighed.

"Then, Yuki, what do you like about him?" Aoi asked, trying to suppress his glower.

"When I'm in need, he appears like a prince on a white horse-"

"That's not love. You're falling in love for who you think he is-"

"Have you ever been in love b-"

**Illusion**

"Cut! That was great… for a high school drama rehearsal. What's wrong with you, Ikuto? You're saying your lines, but no feeling resides in them. Lulu, same with you. Now, we'll keep on doing this until we get it right. Now ACTION!" The director barked. They only had to do it once more to get it perfect.

"Now you guys can roam around, but remember to meet at the school's cafeteria after an hour." The director said.

"_I wonder if Amu is finished with her scene." _Ikuto thought, walking to the classroom she would be in. After walking down the steps to the first floor, he turned a corner to Amu's set.

**Love Polygon **

**Yamada Aya = Amu | Otonashi Hideki = Tadase | Miyagi Aoi = Ikuto | Nakamura Yuki = Lulu**

"Why am I the prince again?" Hideki sulked in his chair in the seemingly empty classroom. He had been chosen for the prince in the play… yet again. "Wait, what was that?"

He could hear sniffles behind the classroom and turned quickly to see who else was in this "empty" room.

"Y-Ya… Yamada-san?" He called to the small body of his new crush huddled in the back corner. His sudden presence startled her, causing her to sink further into the dark corner. His desk was only a row away from her.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'll leave-" A flustered Hideki nervously apologized, packing his things in a clumsy manner.

"Don't… You're not a bother." Aya reassured him, wiping away her tears.

"O-Okay." He responded sheepishly, sitting back down.

"If you'd like, you can talk to me about your problems." She suggested with a smile.

"Are you sure… y-you'd like to talk about me? I'm pretty boring. _I even hate myself_." Whispering the last part, the blond commented, amazed that his crush was actually willing to talk about him.

"Don't hate yourself for nothing. You probably haven't given yourself a chance." Aya advised, giving him a tender smile. To this "prince", Aya radiated a warm aura in that dark corner, appearing as a merciful, kind goddess.

"How can I give myself a chance when everyone looks at me for someone I'm not?" Hideki brooded.

"Hideki, the problem doesn't lie in everyone. It lies in you." She informed him. His mouth dropped agape. "The reason why they can't see you for who you are is because you smile to cover up your feelings. I've seen you around. Even though you resent their idea, you smile and go along with it. You don't voice any opinion. How are they supposed to understand you for who you are, if you can't even show yourself to them? How else are they to base their opinion of you, other than your appearance?"

"Thanks for the advice." Hideki gave a grateful bow, placing his princely smile.

"See, you're doing it again."Aya breathed out a lifeless laugh.

"What if this is my real smile? Have you ever faced the insecurities of wanting to be liked and not to be hated? You haven't gone through any sort of difficulty!" He accused her, releasing his pent up anger.

"I smile and laugh so that he won't leave me. I can tell because we're the same." With tears threatening to spill, Aya replied, holding her legs closer to her with a desire to disappear.

**Illusion**

"Cut! Captivating! Just captivating! Thanks, Amu and Tadase!" The director clapped his hands.

"Director, how did you get this scene?" Amu asked almost immediately.

"Tadase, gave me the idea. He even wrote the whole script." He rejoiced.

"_How did you like it, Amu? Doesn't it resemble so much like our past?" _Tadase sneered near her ear. Ikuto watched the interaction with Lulu by his side.

"Tadase and Amu are still so close. Doesn't it remind you of middle school?" Lulu reminisced over their past.

"It's different. I'm not some dumb adolescent anymore." Ikuto smirked, walking right to Tadase and Amu.

"What are you doing here, Ikuto?" Amu asked, but he only responded with actions. He pulled Amu into a possessive hug, giving further distance between Amu and Tadase.

"Ikuto, you had better let go of Amu before a scandal is born." He recommends, pulling on one of Amu's arms.

"Don't care. Shouldn't you be caring about your own career." Ikuto scowled, entrapping Amu's body even more.

"Seriously, Ikuto. You're not acting like a dumb adolescent, but you are acting like a possessive child." Lulu sighed, pulling Amu away from both of them.

"Give me back, Amu." Ikuto held out his arms.

"Not until you act like your age." Lulu replied. "In the meantime, I'll be keeping Amu."

**Thanks for reading. Sorry, Hana-chan, I was late by 18 minutes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything. Illusion should be presented every Tuesday. To clarify, the drama is playing out their childhood. I'm trying to make Lulu neutral, but in some perspectives, I guess she could be considered evil. I'm actually presenting Sakurai Yua, the singer from episode 85 and 86. About Tadase's current feelings for Amu, I'll be either writing about that in the next chapter or the one after that, hopefully.  
**

**I am sorry to pressure you guys. If I cannot find an idea for Fake Marriage, Real Love by next week, I'll drop the project.**

**Illusion**

With a regretful, yet scornful gaze, Ikuto looked down from the roof top of the school. This school they were shooting at was the same Seiyo School they had attended. Not only did he have to reenact all the mistakes he had made, he had to confront the place where it occurred. These weren't mere coincidences, more like taunts.

_Since my character shares my feelings, are her character's feelings and her own the same? Were all those confessions before true? _

"san… Ikuto-san… Ikuto-san! The set is ready!" A voice tried to pull him from his contemplation. He turned toward the female staff member and shined a slight, hurt smile that bore holes through her hear.

"I-Ikuto-san… are you-" She cut herself off as he walked inside the building.

**Love Polygon**

**Yamada Aya = Amu | Otonashi Hideki = Tadase | Miyagi Aoi = Ikuto | Nakamura Yuki = Lulu | Tanaka Daisuke = Souma Daichi**

"Don't you think Hideki is clinging too much onto our Aya?" One boy prattled to another in the loud classroom.

"Our prince would never do such a disgraceful thing. If he would ever, the title could be given away to people like you." A girl corrected in a similar quiet voice.

"Honey, you might as well just hand me the "prince" title. Look at him. He's practically drooling over her." He rolled his eyes, pointing at said prince.

"Yamada-san, do you have anything after school?" Hideki asked her with a deep blush settling on his face, standing next to her desk.

"What do you have in plan?" Aya asked, throwing on her smile.

"I would like to treat you to whatever you like. It's thanks for yesterday." He proposed stiffly.

"Sure, we can go on a blind date for two tomorrow." She responded, gathering her things.

"D-D-DATE?!" Hideki recoiled back in surprise.

"Woah, that escalated quickly. Aya and Hideki, eh? It's the Aki pair, get it?" Joining in the conversation, Aoi chuckled, making light of the situation.

"The date is for you and Yuki. Hideki and I will just be the chaperones." Aya notified him.

"Oh…" The overjoyed, blushing expression fell to a disappointed, pale face.

"Sorry, Hideki, could you bring Yuki along? Just meet me at the school entrance after school." She said, earning only a shy nod.

"Aya, I don't have a girlfriend. Why not set me up on one, too? I don't even mind you as mine." A random boy cried out.

"Too bad. She's not interested. The only person she'll do this for is me." Aoi boasted, smirking.

"Is tomorrow okay for you? What's your name anyway?" Irritated with his possessive, haughty words, she agreed to the proposal.

"Seriously! I'm so lucky. Name's Tanaka Daisuke. Call me Dai-koi." The mint-green haired student howled, pumping his fist up in the air.

"Wait, Yamada-san/ Ai!" Hideki and Aoi yelled simultaneously.

"Don't be so jealous, Hideki and Aoi. You both are already fighting for Yuki." Daichi sneered.

"I do not like Yuki!" Hideki bursted out.

"Ahem, may I please talk to Aya?" Yuki requested, startling Hideki.

"I don't mind, but class is starting. We can talk at lunch." Still irritated with Aoi's remark, she shot back at Yuki.

"Aya, that's no way to speak to her!" Aoi scolded Aya with a disapproving glare. Cringing, Aya sunk in her chair dejected.

**Illusion**

"We honestly need to talk, Hinamori Amu." Lulu whispered to the younger girl's ear. Amu took the hint and walked to the secluded back of the studio. Making sure that they were truly alone, Lulu looked around before confronting Amu.

"Do you find anything familiar about this script?" Lulu asked Amu, who just gave a questioning look. "Love Polygon resembles a teen's mid-life crisis, doesn't it? How far have you read into the script?"

"I've read and memorized the whole thing." Amu answers indifferent.

"Don't you find that Aya is too much like the idealistic manga character? It seems like the script writers are sugar coating Aya so that this character wouldn't be sullen. Why not make this character just a villain? Don't you feel so bad for Yuki? What's your _opinion_?" Lulu tried to urge something from her.

"_This person knows something about the past." Amu thought._

"Amu-san, Lulu-sama, the set is ready." The female worker came up to them nervously.

"We don't want to keep them waiting." The pink haired actress smiled to her co-worker.

"You don't deserve to be happy after stealing him from her." Lulu said quietly, passing Amu.

"_Lulu, what exactly is happy about my life?" Amu said quietly to herself._

**Love Polygon**

**Yamada Aya = Amu | Otonashi Hideki = Tadase | Miyagi Aoi = Ikuto | Nakamura Yuki = Lulu**

On the rooftop, Aya looked at Yuki with the same, phony smile she had been carrying.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Yuki accused Aya.

"Are you accusing of getting rid of you by giving you Aoi? Would I really make him do such a menial task?" Removing her care-free smile like a mask, Aya glared at her with a deep hatred.

"_Director-san, those aren't the words. They're making it into an enemy relationship. Isn't this supposed to be a friendly rival-" A staff member informed his boss._

"_Shh! Let's just watch." The director ordered with an excited smile._

"That fake smile is just like the white wings with what you conceal your real self, a devil. A devil is what you are. He probably doesn't realize this side of you. That's why he stays with you, out of ignorance." Like a jealous girl, Yuki spouted off biased insults to hurt her.

"You're probably right, but that's what binds him to me. He's only bound to you because of your image." Aya laughed in irony.

"You are truly pathetic." Hurt by her comment, Yuki spouted back in disgust, retreating into the building.

"Hey, Aya, I just saw Yuki. Did you get into a fight?" Aoi bursts from the door, looking at her with the same look as before. A disapproving look.

"Sorry, Aoi… but I gotta go." Aya brushed past him, quickly descending the stairs. Blurred by her tears, she tried to fight them back; but in the unclear vision, she bumped into a student, Hideki.

"Yamada-san, what's wrong? Where does it hurt? Here, I'll bring you to the infirmary." Hideki brought the silent, crying girl to the infirmary nearby. He set her to sit on the bed.

"I'll go find the-" He was cut off by Aya's grasp on his sleeve. She tugged on his sleeve a few times. "Do you want a shoulder to cry on?" He asked, surprised. She nodded her head. It wasn't long after that he held her in his arms. She cried into his shoulder as he patted her back.

"Don't worry. I understand you best of all." Hideki whispered, stroking her hair.

**Illusion**

"That was great, guys." The director clapped his hands in an enthusiastic manner. Amu instantly backed away from Tadase and walked outside. The staff dispersed, packing things. Before Amu could get half way down the hallway, Lulu stopped her.

"Hinamori Amu, I'd like you to meet someone you might know." Lulu said with a slight smirk, gesturing to the girl beside her.

"Do you remember me, Hinamori-senpai?" The girl asked with an expecting grin.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember ever seeing you." Amu smiled, showing a slight discomfort.

"How could you not remember me, Hinamori-senpai? We went to the same kindergarten and high school. You were my first ever fan. Do you really not remember?" The orange haired girl pouted, trying to get her to remember.

"Sorry."

_"That wavy orange hair. Those radiating blue eyes. That smile which captivated his eyes. There's no way I could forget them." _Amu grieved to herself.

"You were always forgetful. I'm Sakurai Yua. I've become a singer and model." She introduced herself.

"If I remember correctly, you liked the same guy in high school, is that true, Hinamori Amu?" Lulu faked a gasp.

"Sorry, Lulu-san, but Amu promised me a treat to a café." A plum haired man grabbed Amu's wrist, dragging her outside of the school.

"Nagi, thanks for rescuing..." Amu stopped, looking back. _"Blue… Ikuto…" _Being dragged by Nagi, she gazed at his face struck with pain and regret. Ikuto stood at the side of the entrance with a fallen face.

"_Ikuto, please don't look so pained." _She begged, although she knew he couldn't read her mind.

**A while before (Ikuto's POV)**

_I knew I shouldn't have accepted this job. This place gives me so many awful memories. When Amu was dragged to the roof by Yua, Amu confessed her love to me and Yua confessed her love to Tadase. Why didn't I do anything when I heard her? Why did I have to treat it like the usual? I should go away. My work is already finished, but why won't I? What am I expecting?_

I stood at the school entrance, waiting for something. My mind was telling me to go to avoid being hurt, but my heart told me to stay here. I heard footsteps coming my way and looked to see the owner of them. It's… Amu. Who's that guy holding her hand? She was nearing me, and I was about to grab her wrist to pull her in for an embrace. My hand was just brushing her wrist, but it just retracted back. Why didn't I grab her hand? I don't know… Actually I did…

_I may not be some dumb adolescent, but I didn't deserve her love after I betrayed her._

**1:25 AM. I'm late by 1 hour and 25 minutes. I'm getting more punctual!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything. I didn't update yesterday because I mistook today as Illusion day… I'll be quitting fanfiction after my stories. For the idea of Fake Marriage, Real Love's sequel, I honestly think that's I'd ruin the idea so I'll just leave it at that. It was a confusing story like most of my stories, and I'd prefer not to complicate the story even more.**

**To Blu2012: Broken Marriage's idea came from Fake Marriage, Real Love.**

"Action!"

**Love Polygon**

**Yamada Aya = Amu | Otonashi Hideki = Tadase | Miyagi Aoi = Ikuto | Nakamura Yuki = Lulu | Tanaka Daisuke = Souma Daichi**

"I'm sorry for crying on you yesterday." In front of the amusement park, Aya apologized despite the tense atmosphere. Hideki and she were waiting for Aoi and Yuki to arrive.

"Aya, you don't have to apologize for anything. I would be glad-" Hideki began with a soft expression.

"Hideki, before you misunderstand any further, please remember that we do not have anything between us." She pleaded, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"You like that guy, your childhood sweetheart. Aya, you know that he doesn't like you in any way. The one he likes is-" Hideki tried to remind her.

"HIDEKI!" She yelled, not startling him in the least. "I'm thankful to you for lending me your shoulder, but there are boundaries to how far you can go."

"Sorry, we're late, Hideki-kun and Yamada-san." Yuki's calm voice resounded behind Hideki. Aoi was at her side.

"It's alright, Nakamura-san." Hideki assured her.

"You seem annoyed Aya. Did Hideki do anything to you?" Noticing her discomfort, Aoi shot a glare towards Hideki.

"It was nothing, right, Aya?" Hideki smiled to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah." She agreed, displaying discomfort.

"Hideki, why don't you call me Yuki? You're calling Aya by her name." Yuki suggested with a tight smile.

"It's because Aya is special." He declared, pulling her closer. She felt cornered, thinking he'd tell if she angered him.

**Illusion**

"Cut, you were great, guys. Take a five minute break, and meet up at the game stands." The director announced, setting up his things.

"Tadase, can we talk over there?" Amu asked Tadase, who followed her to the vacant back of a carnival stand.

"What is it, Amu?" Tadase asked, knowing what she was going to say.

"I know you're behind this drama. Practically the same script, same school, same amusement park. What do you think you'll accomplish by doing this?" The honey-eyed actress interrogated him.

"I have unfinished business, something that I should've done before." He answered with a strange compliance.

"Is it because you still like me-" She started but was cut off by his hysterical laughing.

"That's as much as you're getting out of me. If you want more, you'll have to kiss me." Tadase's princely demeanor morphed into a dark sinister aura. Amu walked away, refraining from becoming more provoked.

**Love Polygon**

**Yamada Aya = Amu | Otonashi Hideki = Tadase | Miyagi Aoi = Ikuto | Nakamura Yuki = Lulu | Tanaka Daisuke = Souma Daichi**

"Don't you want to ask Aoi to win anything for you?" Hideki asked Aya at his side, looking her straight in the eye. Aya, on the other hand, was looking at Aoi having fun with Yuki and winning her things.

"Aya, you know I could always help you with Aoi. I could take Yuki." He offered, tempting her greatly.

"… No, Aoi's happy with this. His happiness is mine." She stated, looking aloof.

"You're saying that, but you're still expecting more than that. After school, you looked for Daichi and told him that it was a joke." Hideki gave her a reality check.

"No, I'm expecting anything." The pink-haired student gritted her teeth in frustration by the truth of his words.

"I wonder how many times you've been hoping to switch places with Lulu." Hideki chuckled to himself.

"I'll stay here, watching over him no matter how much I suffer." She told him with a resolute determination.

"Hey, Yuki, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. I like-"Aoi tried to tell her, but she signaled him to be quiet by putting a finger to her lips.

"Aoi, right now, I'm using you as a comfort from seeing the one I love with you friend over there. You shouldn't be saying things like that." The light green-blond haired woman told him.

"I don't care if you don't like me. Just give me a chance." Aoi begged for an opportunity.

"Aoi, I'll never like you." She shot him down instantly.

"… I see. I won't be making a bigger fool of myself. I'll try to avoid seeing you ever again." He said, walking away. At the sidelines, Aya and Hideki saw the whole thing. Aya ran up to Yuki, slapping her in the face.

"You could've been gentler with him." Aya scolded her yelling, tears threatening to spill.

"It wasn't any meaner than the way you rejected Hideki this morning." Yuki shot back at her, slapping her back. Knowing she wasn't worthy enough to respond, Aya ran after Aoi; but Hideki grabbed her arm.

"Running after him right now won't help you, Aya. You'll only be led on." Hideki tried knocking some sense into her, but she shook him off, running after Aoi.

"Wait, Aya!" Hideki called after her, but she persisted on, not affected.

"Hideki, you shouldn't care about her." Yuki told him.

"Nakamura-san, you shouldn't have yelled at her nor hit Aya. Aya was just defending someone she loved." He scolded her, shaking her off and going off searching for her.

"I was too, you IDIOT!" She yelled after him.

"Aoi! Aoi! Aoi, there you are." Aya said, going behind the vacant carnival stand. He was on the floor sitting there.

"Why are you crying, Aya?" Aoi chuckled, patting her head as she sat next to him.

"I'm crying for you because you can't cry." She told him, showing her tears proudly.

"Thanks, _Aya_." Aoi wrapped his arms around her.

**Illusion**

"Cut, as always you guys are fantastic. You can play around the amusement park all day as a present." The director said.

"Hey, Hinamori-senpai and Ikuto-kun, could you guys show me to the ferris wheel?" The familiar perky voice asked of them.

"Sure, Yua. Let's go, Amu." The blue-haired man patted the brunette's head and headed for the ferris wheel. They proceeded to the ferris wheel as Amu grumbled about being dragged along and Ikuto and Yua were carrying a conversation.

"We're here, Sakurai-san. I'll be taking my leave then." Amu said, gesturing to the ferris wheel box in front of her. She made a move to walk away, but suddenly a blond in a hoodie pushed her and Ikuto in the ferris wheel.

"Have a safe trip, Hinamori-senpai and Ikuto-kun." Yua waved farewell to the both of them as the doors closed and the ride began. "Let's go on the next one, Tadase-kun."

"Might as well." He said, climbing into the ride with her. They sat on opposite sides, looking at each other.

"You're always doing things like these, aren't you, Tadase-kun?" Yua giggled at his actions.

"Thanks for helping me, Yua." He smiled at her.

"Geez, when will you learn to smile! Is it true that you still like Hinamori-senpai?" She asked.

"I won't lie. I do have lingering emotions for her, but this time, I'm going to make her take responsibility for making me become this broken."

"You're just making empty threats, Tadase-kun. I wonder how Ikuto and Amu are doing." Yua said.

"Amu, what is your favorite color?" Ikuto tried to carry a conversation with her.

"…" She once again responded, looking out her window.

"What is your favorite food?" He asked again. They were sitting on opposite sides.

"…"

"What is your favorite animal?" He threw another question, figuring he won't get an answer.

"Why are you talking, Tsukiyomi-san?" She responded coldly.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with you, and I want to know you more." He told his reason.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"When you want to be closer to someone, wouldn't you want to know more about them?" He explained.

"c…" She whispered with a light blush.

"What?" He asked for a repeat.

"My favorite animal is a cat." She said, looking him in the eyes.

"Do you like anyone right now?" He asked.

"…Y-yes." Amu answered.

"I hope that person is a great guy." Ikuto smiled.

"Nope, that guy is the worst jerk in the world." She said.

**Towards the end, I just rushed. Sorry about that. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything. I am not comfortable with doing a prequel for Fake Marriage, Real Love because I feel obligated to put a bad ending and I'd feel cheated if I wrote a good ending. I want to quit fanfiction because my family is in a lot of debt so I need to be focusing on getting a scholarship and such. **

**blu2012: I've been thinking about whether or not to do an epilogue for Test of Loyalty, and I've decided I'll do it. Should I do a time skip? If time skip, how long and when? If no time skip, what do I do the epilogue on?**

**Love Polygon**

**Yamada Aya = Amu | Otonashi Hideki = Tadase | Miyagi Aoi = Ikuto | Nakamura Yuki = Lulu**

"Aoi, are you going to be alright?" With a concerned face, Aya asked, referring the rejection of his confession. Aoi and she were on their way to school.

"Aya, if someone happened to see his female friend as a woman all of a sudden, what would you consider that to be?" He asked her in a studious manner.

"It's possible that that person may like her." She answered, oblivious to any hidden meaning.

"If it was right after he asked out a long time crush and got rejected, would that affect anything?" The blue haired student threw question after question.

"That may or may not have triggered his emotions, but if he has feelings, it shouldn't really matter on how they came about. Humans are really complex people. They may love someone one day and hate them to the core the next day. It's important to cherish your feelings each and every day." Aya shrugged it off, still not getting the hint.

"If that's the case, I may actually like you." He answered indifferently, causing Aya's face to blossom into a tomato. "Aya, could we go into a week dating trial?"

"S-Sure!" Aya said immediately. "B-But what about Yuki… nevermind."

**Illusion**

"Cut! Why aren't you guys getting into it? Aoi, you're supposed to be more playful. Aya, you're supposed to act more like a school girl in love. All I see is an aloof student and girl blushing for no reason. If you want to have that break, you'll have to show me more!" The director yelled, starving from the passionless scene.

After about two or three tries, Amu and Ikuto finally had gotten the right passion and walked to the refreshments table together.

"The director's so rough with us. He doesn't even refer to us to our real names. I know it's the season finale, but he could at least cut us some slack." Amu groaned, munching aggressively on the food from the table.

"He's probably making up for the time he's not going to be with us on our break after this." Ikuto added, sipping from his cola.

"What are you doing for the break?" Amu inquired of him, finishing the last bit on her plate.

"After the celebration party, my whole schedule is packed to catch up on the work I haven't done. The only times I'll probably see you is the celebration party and the interview we have on that show." Ikuto told her.

"I forgot to buy a dress for the party." Amu mentioned, grieving over her procrastination.

"I could give you a guy's perspective on your dress." Ikuto offered.

"I already have Nagi's and Rima's opinion." She stated.

"I'm still going. Call me after your work." He declared, waving farewell.

"Hinamori-san, your scene is coming in five. If I may, when did you and Tsukiyomi-san get so close?" The female staffworker asked her.

"What are you talking about? Ikuto's just being Ikuto, and I'm just being the same as always." Amu responded, oblivious.

**Love Polygon**

**Yamada Aya = Amu | Otonashi Hideki = Tadase | Miyagi Aoi = Ikuto | Nakamura Yuki = Lulu**

"Lunch is almost over. I should get off the roof." Aya thought, lying atop the building of the roof's door.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Yamada-san?" Hideki asked as he and Yuki walked onto the roof. On reflex, Aya quickly hid behind the small building on the roof.

"_Why am I even hiding?" _Aya quietly said to herself.

"Hideki, I love you." Yuki confessed her feelings boldly.

"Sorry to let you down, Yamada-san. I only have one person on my mind." Hideki replied. Aya could have sworn that he had glanced up at her.

"I know. That's why I'll wait for you to see me. Thank you for listening." Yuki ran off inside the school building.

"Aya, could you please come down?" He asked of her, placing his princely smile on.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Aya immediately started defending herself.

"It's not about that. I've heard that you're going out with Aoi right now. Don't you think I would be a better option than him?" He offered.

"You just rejected a girl. Besides, I like him and not you. I've told you that frankly yesterday." She said.

"Loving, and being loved are two things completely different. You're probably rebound to him, but I'm different." Hideki said, showing a smile different from his other. Never before has there been any smile other than a princely, but this smile had a selfish, devious feelings.

**Illusion**

"Cut! Aya, what's wrong with you today? You're not getting into it. We're shooting this as much times until you get it right." The director fumed.

"_I can't get into it if I know we're going to be reaching that part." _Amu grieved to herself.

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything. This chapter will be short. I'm getting lazy. Look at it as the consequence for always having longer chapters than my other stories. Anyway, if any of you have read my stories Double and Sit, which one should I do first? First one to tell me will be the one.**

"For today's show, we will be having Hotori Tadase and Hinamori Amu from Love Polygon." The host of the interview introduced the two rookie stars. The host was sitting in an armchair as for Tadase and Amu were sitting next to each other on a couch.

"What's your view on your characters?" The host threw out a question from the fans.

"I think Hideki is a misunderstood boy judged by his appearance. He fell in love with Aya because she understood him and looked past his looks. He felt that he understood Aya as well." Tadase said.

"I think Aya is like any average high schooler who wants to confess her love to her childhood friend who doesn't take her seriously. Being liked by a prince was really nice, but she wanted to be serious about her first boyfriend even if he just wanted a trial date from her." Amu said.

"Do you two have anything you could tell us about the second season?"

"I don't have anything to say." Amu said.

"I'll give you something, but I'll be as vague as possible. I try to look into my character's feelings and ignore everyone else's so that it won't obstruct my recreating of the character. For Hideki, he'll probably be trying to take Aya, thinking he's best for her. In the end, however, he'll stop her from running away." Tadase informed her.

"What exactly was she running away from? The treatment she got was too hard on her, yet she persisted on." Sounding slightly defensive, she tried to correct him.

"What she did wasn't persisting. It was running away and leaving others to be hurt." With his princely smile, he implied a certain hostile shove.

"Woah, that was some tension. I've heard that you both and Ikuto went to the same school. I've heard rumors that this drama plays out your childhood. Is that true?" The host attempted to dig some dirt about this.

"Where'd you hear these rumors? It sounds really unbelievable. Me being liked by two cute guys, that would be a nice fantasy." Amu laughed it off.

"That marks the end of our interview. See you next time with the famous comedian and actress Mashiro Rima." The host closed the show. Right as the camera switched off, Amu rushed to the back of the studio with Tadase on her tail.

"Tadase, if you have something against me, just tell me and not in front of a camera." Amu yelled at him, trying to suppress her urge to rip her hair out.

"Amu, you know were running away during our days in high school, and you're still running away." Tadase said.

"What exactly am I running away from?" She asked him.

"From being hurt and thrown aside again." He told her

"Hey, Amu, let's go shopping." Ikuto interrupted the tense conversation.

**Illusion**

"Amu, you've been having a vacant expression ever since I picked you up from that interview. Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Ikuto asked her.

"If I say what's on my mind, it'll ruin our friendship." Amu answered

"Is our friendship that weak? I think it's better if we don't go shopping today. I'll give you some time to rest." Ikuto said, patting her head.

**Thanks for reading. I know I know. It was short and lacked things.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything. I am going from 8 AM to 10 PM to a music camp for violin, so this chapter might be another filler… maybe. I'm unsure if Phantom will be on time. We'll see. I took the definition of a wallflower into this story. That definition belongs to urban dictionary.**

…**:::**** I HAVE CAMP NEXT WEEK! I WON'T DO ANYTHING NEXT WEEK FOR YOU GUYS!**** :::...**

"People really change over the years, don't they? I expected _the _Hinamori Amu, the famous sensational celebrity, to be more charismatic. When I saw you standing there in the corner, I couldn't believe that the _Cool n' Spicy _Amu-sama became such a wallflower." Walking to the rosette, the purple haired man in a casual tux commented on Amu's appearance.

"The _Cool n' Spicy _Amu was scared of being alone. This wallflower is a person who sees the world for what it really is, all the beauty and the ugly; someone who knows that joy is only for him who does not fear to be alone." Amu smiled to herself, reminiscing over her past.

"My Amu's really grown. Where did you learn such a mature thing?" Nagi patted her head in praise.

"I learned it a little bit from personal experience, but the one who opened my eyes was Ikuto." She answered, looking afar off into the azure eyes gazing into hers.

"Woah, Ikuto, you're greeting so much people tonight. From an antisocial loner wolf to a social butterfly, you went through such a traumatic change." The brown haired athlete checked his friend for any weird symptoms of disease.

"That 'antisocial loner wolf', as you put it, was more of a coward. Too scared to be sucked into the constant betrayal and backstabbing, he locked himself inside of his own cold heart. This social butterfly learned that life is only for the one who is not afraid to die, which in his case was throwing himself out there." The blue haired actor deciphered the differences between the him now and the him before.

"That's my Ikuto. He always learns on his own." Kukai grinned, giving his signature thumbs up.

"Not this time. I learned from Amu." Ikuto said, gazing into the honey golden orbs of his beloved.

"Okay, everyone, I have an announcement to make." Stepping up onto the stage, the producer of the drama series spoke through the microphone on its stand, grabbing everyone's attention. "Before I do, I would like to thank our main cast; Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, and Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. The staff and directors never had any trouble with these four great actors and actresses. We've been astounded by their superb skills, but we're sorry to say that one of them will be replaced by the famous singer, Sakurai Yua who could not be here today.

**I would be sorry for the short chapter, but if you look at the time 12:45 AM, consider 14 hours of hard, intense music training, and remember that I'm human; you should understand my situation. I will try to reach the Phantom chapter, but I really doubt that. Anyway, Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything. I felt the need to not put in the childhood drama, but I know you guys love that so if you guys really want the childhood drama, you can just somehow catch my attention. I don't know how you could, but just try. Also thanks for being patient with me and not throwing a fuss over me not being here last week. I had a great week at camp… actually it was boring, but at least I wasn't stalked like my sister.**

"Let's welcome the strapping, young lad – Tsukiyomi Ikuto – and his lovely costar – Hinamori Amu." The host from the interview gestured to the people on the couch next to him. "Hinamori-san, I hear that this is your first project into showbiz. I also hear that you don't take any classes or anything like that before. How do you have such great acting skills?"

"Is that a rhetorical question to flatter me 'cause to be honest it flatters me very much?" Amu stifled down a laugh.

"Well, you're known for your lustful, loving stares. Despite my father hating sappy dramas, he could even feel it. How could you pull such things out of you?" He rephrased his question.

"Aw, those kind of comments are really what encourage us actors for doing what we do. Thank you. The trick to pulling it off is to think of your first love instead of this blue haired idiot. I remember those happy naïve moments with my first love." She answered with a smile.

"Nah, it's probably because I was too hot for her not to fall for me." Ikuto nudged her playfully.

"Psh, like you could use _that _to make me fall." She snickered.

"How was your experience with this drama?" He asked.

"I learned many things as an actress." Amu smiled yet again as if hiding something.

"I could feel in touch with my character and yell at myself for being so stupid at this one part of the drama." Ikuto laughed along with Amu.

"Is there anything going on between you guys, Tsukiyomi? I've heard that you guys went out during your junior year." The male host threw out another question.

"That was all in the past. Right now, we're _just _friends." Ikuto said.

"D'ya here that, girls? He's available." The host worked up the desperate girls in the crowd. "Hinamori-san, your input?"

"What can a girl say when she's been stated '_just _friends' from her costar?" Amu threw on a smile, giggling.

"Wait, do you feel any different feeling than friends?" Stunned, Ikuto gave her a strange look.

"Hold on, what is this? Is this something going on here? Ikuto, didn't you just say you were friends? Amu, how are you going to respond to that?" The host leaned in on the tip of his toes, probably not even in his chair.

"… This puts me in an awkward position. I'm actually not looking for a relation-" Amu began, but was cut off.

"It doesn't matter whether you're not looking. Are you or are you not into Ikuto? You don't even have to be that into him. About now, I don't think he even cares if you just are slightly interested." The host called her out.

"Wait-" Ikuto tried to save her.

"Quit down, boy. Papa here is going to get your girl so sit your butt down." The host yelled at him, though he wasn't his "Papa". "Now, Amu, you've got the limelight. Wait before you go on, do you remember this in your interview two days ago?" The TV at his side began to play. Amu watched horrified as she saw what was playing.

_"Tadase, if you have something against me, just tell me and not in front of a camera." Amu yelled at him, trying to suppress her urge to rip her hair out._

_"Amu, you know were running away during our days in high school, and you're still running away." Tadase said._

_"What exactly am I running away from?" She asked him._

_"From being hurt and thrown aside again." He told her_

_"Hey, Amu, let's go shopping." Ikuto interrupted the tense conversation._

"It turns out that there is something you're running from. Is that thing related to this boy here?... or is this boy the one you're running from? In that question, whether your drama played out your life, was it true? I do hope so much that you are truthful." He laughed to himself.

Suddenly the lights on the stage began to flicker on and off. "Tch! That's the signal that we're taking too long. We'll have to continue this another time. We'll see you next time with the incredible dancer – Fujisaki Nagihiko."

With a slight bow, she said goodbye to each of the staff and walked off to her car with Ikuto at her side.

"Amu, is everything alright?" Ikuto tried to comfort her by petting her head, but she slapped his hand off.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto; but I promised myself that I had to do something." Amu said, running off.

**I know…. I should've put more in, and it's 9:48 – enough time. Just catch my attention. Put something funny in your review. Get Checkered Candles to write a chapter – though I'd love you for that, I would prefer you not to force her and I would like you to just write something funny instead of pestering her. Put something inspirational in your review. I don't know something that'll catch my attention. I read every review so I'll know. If your review is so great and whatnot, I'll update twice a week in this story until I finish it. I'm just doing this to get someone's attention and to see if people actually read my story. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything. I knew that I had a due date yesterday, but why not surprise everyone and give it to them tomorrow while I play Walking Dead and Assassins Creed 3 again? So I did that… =_= Anyway, I did plan on stringing you along with the "who's going to be replaced" thingy, but I guessed that would just unnecessarily thicken the story. The show will take up most of this chapter because I'm pretty excited for my game. This is the chapter where the betrayal thingy goes, but I'm kind of sad because all you guys were curious and excited about how and why he betrayed her though I honestly think it was small. I think it makes me feel like I let you guys down.**

"Thank you for all your good work, Lulu; but the producers wanted the up-and-coming singer and model, Yua, to star as Yuki. No offense to you, but you fit more of the antagonist role rather than this protagonist." The director told the unfazed green haired woman.

"Don't worry, director-san. I would really prefer Yua to take on this role." With a devilish smirk forming on her face, Lulu bowed.

"Great! Now let's start! Action!" The director clapped his hands as the magic began.

**Love Polygon**

**Yamada Aya = Amu | Otonashi Hideki = Tadase | Miyagi Aoi = Ikuto | Nakamura Yuki = Yua**

"Aoi, I heard that you're dating Aya, right?" Watanabe, from the first episode, asked his friend shooting hoops.

"Yeah, but it's only a week trial. It's probably the fourth day now." Preparing to dunk this ball, Aoi didn't pay much mind to his teammate.

"Four days? Wow… I think your girlfriend's cheating on you. She spends more time with that blond prince, Hideki, more than her childhood friend and boyfriend, which is you. I don't see them a second away from each other." He informed him, throwing Aoi off balance and causing him to fall.

"What are you talking about? Are you just saying this to tick me off?" Keeping a level head, the blue head threw a couple questions out, picking himself up.

"Look out the window." Watanabe pointed outside the gym to the couple. Aoi whipped his head to see them.

"Aya, you know that Aoi won't ever understand what you want. Only I can fully and truly understand you." Hideki said but didn't finish without noticing Aoi in the corner of his eye. He took notice of Aoi was walking closer and closer to them. Hideki pulled Aya close. It was not enough for their lips to touch, just close enough so that it'll look like they were kissing.

"What are you doing, Hideki?" Struggling but failing, she spat.

"Testing your beloved's understanding feelings." He smiled to her.

"Wait, Ikuto, what are you doing? It's just a trial run, right?" Watanabe asked his retreating friend who stopped.

"You're right. It's not like I can beat him up just because he kissed her." Aoi chuckled to himself, trying to remind himself of his position.

"I just never thought my childhood friend would be such a loose woman to throw around her lips like that." Aoi purposefully raised his voice to perk her ears which certainly did. Aya pushed Hideki off of her and opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off.

"Miyagi, I know you can't understand her; hence, you can't satisfy her as much as she deserves." Hideki snarled at him.

"From what I hear, you're saying that she's better off with you. Am I right?" The fiery, azure eyed Aoi challenged the boy.

"Hold on, guys. This is just Aya here. We could think about this in a different way, right?" Watanabe tried to calm them down.

"That's right!" He pressed, grabbing onto Aya's hand who was too fazed by Aoi's response.

"I share my blessing with you two. Have a happy, loose life, Aya!" Aoi waved, dragging Watanabe with him.

"Wait, Aoi, meet me tomorrow at the park tomorrow at nine in the morning! If you don't come, I'll take that as you hate me! I'll be waiting!" Aya yelled back.

**Love Polygon**

**Yamada Aya = Amu | Otonashi Hideki = Tadase | Miyagi Aoi = Ikuto | Nakamura Yuki = Yua**

"Why are you asking me out after you rejected me? Did you do this because Hideki rejected you and you went to me either to make him jealous or to just comfort yourself?" The puzzled Aoi threw out an assortment of theories. He had been dreaming of the moment Yuki would reciprocate his feelings, but in that moment, he just wanted Aya at his side and didn't even rejoice nor care about this proposal.

"… Woah, I didn't expect that reaction. It's just that I'm tired of Hideki's treatment. I just want to be loved. After you confessed to me, I heard from a few of your ex-girlfriends that you treasure them. If I had to answer you, I'd say I just want the comfort you'll give me." Startled at first, she answered him honestly.

"I'm going through a trial run with Aya right now. It's the fifth day out of seven, and I'm going to be meeting her in half an hour." Aoi blew an excuse so that he could let her down easy.

"What are doing, Ikuto?" She said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" He asked, even more puzzled.

"Look at you right now. You're running a half an hour early even though she has another guy. The way I see it is that she's mistreating you just like Hideki is mistreating me. From where you're heading right now, she's just going to forget about you and throw you aside just like he did to me. I'm telling you this not to break you guys up, but because I know you're a good guy, I want to help you avoid going through the lonely misery of that. You should break it off with her because she loves Hideki. At least, you can be friends with her still." Yuki answered, getting teary remembering Hideki.

**Love Polygon**

On eight o'clock in the morning at the park, the pinkette came to the park bench which she and Aoi met often, wondering whether she came too early. On nine o'clock awaiting the moment the clock struck, the female student hopped up and looked around but couldn't find him. She reassured herself that he just was running late. Twenty minutes rolled in, but there was no childhood friend in sight. An hour passed, but still no sight of a blue head. On twelve o'clock noon, she had called him so much times that she had given up. On five o'clock in the evening, rain began slightly drizzling; but on seven o'clock, the rain became fierce and pelted her with their drops. The cold, crispy air just pierced through her thin clothes. Finally ten o'clock rolled in. She just sat there in the slim hope that he'd come.

"Aya! What are you doing here in this kind of weather with those clothes? Take my jacket and umbrella! Your hands are as cold as ice! Don't tell me you've been waiting here since nine! I should've come to check on you at ten when I wanted to." A familiar blonde yelled at her, wrapping his jacket around her.

"Aoi hates me, doesn't he? That's why he's not here. What should I do to become worthy of him?" Aya whispered to herself, but Hideki shook her roughly.

"Aya, that's not what you think! He left you because he didn't understand your worth. You don't have to do anything for him! Just be yourself. Don't change yourself to be his preference." He yelled at her.

"But I love him, Hideki. I love you, Aoi… I love you. I just want be at your side." She told him, tears seeping through the corner of her eyes.

"Aya…" Frozen in shock, Aoi could manage only one word. Fixed on the romantic scene in front of him and those three words he yearned for, he couldn't handle it.

"We're happy for you guys." Yuki threw on a smile, latching onto Aoi. "Aoi and I just became a couple this morning. We were going to tell you guys, but we're happy that this could all pan out."

"What… Aoi, we still can be childhood friends, right?" Giving a weak smile, Aya hoped to have an excuse to be at his side.

"Sure, A-" Yuki agreed, but he had a different option.

"No. C'mon, Yuki." Aoi gave her a cold, hard and grabbed onto Yuki's wrist and dragged her away.

"Wait, Aoi, that wasn't the plan." She said.

"Aoi… wait…" Aya tried to cry, but her throat burned greatly.

"Aya, you're really burning up. We have to take to my house because you're too weak to give me directions. I'll take care of you there." Hideki advised, carrying her.

**I'm cutting it short so I'm not going to show you where he betrayed her trust. Sorry for getting your hopes up. I'll warn you the betrayal isn't that big. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
